<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd Fight For You by beeveebuzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376991">I'd Fight For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeveebuzz/pseuds/beeveebuzz'>beeveebuzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Brother Techno, Flashbacks, Is this how tagging works?, One Shot, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), dream and techno fighting, sbi family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeveebuzz/pseuds/beeveebuzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno had promised Tommy a long time ago that he wouldn't fight his battles but in this moment, Techno couldn't control himself. </p><p>aka </p><p>Techno protects Tommy from Dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd Fight For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is the first work I've ever posted so I hope you like it! Please feel free to comment on things I could do to improve and if not that's fine too. Have a great day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he watched him fall to the floor, the life seemed to suck out him. His little brother's body looked so small compared to his huge ego. Technoblade searched for any sign that Tommy was still breathing, just a small movement would be a godsend at this moment. Tommy shifted on the ground a little bit, it was barely there but it happened, and Techno let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.</p><p>Techno looked up from the semi-frightening sight on the ground saw a smug-looking Dream. Dream had no right to do this Tommy, not to manipulate him and not to fight him knowing he'd win. Tommy tore himself apart for this monster and this was the result.</p><p>The anger he had at Dream built up in seconds as everything registered in his brain. The voices screamed for blood, for Techno to rip this man apart. Tommy had asked him a long time ago not to fight his battles but in this moment, Techno couldn't control himself. If the voices wanted blood, then the Blood God would fulfill that wish.</p><p>Technoblade readied his sword and ran towards Dream at full speed. Dream was lucky enough to have seen him out of the corner of his eye and he prepared for Techno's attack. Their swords clashed together and as they fought, Techno was brought back to another time like this.</p><p>
  <em>Tommy and Techno stood faced towards each other, swords drawn. Tommy looked lopsided as his sword was too heavy for his tiny frame. The diamond blade was a gift from Techno and it was Tommy's most prized possession. </em>
</p><p>That same worn out sword was laying next to Tommy at the moment. 5 years later and he still wouldn't trade out that old thing for a new one. Techno has told Tommy multiple times that it would be better for him and his fighting skills if he just let him get him a new one but Tommy has always been stubborn. Something about it having "sentimental value" and how "it was his first real sword."</p><p>Techno rolled his eyes at the memory and blocked a hit from Dream. They danced around each other, finding each other's weak points to stab at. Faintly, Techno could hear the rustling of Tommy shifting around, it was a relief knowing that he was alive and getting back up. Hopefully, Tommy would realize what was going on and would run back to Philza at their house. </p><p>
  <em>Philza and Wilbur stood on the side, they watched the fight go out between Tommy and Techno. Tommy struggled to keep up, each hit from Techno tired him out. He had only been training with the wooden sword and now to move to metal was a big change for him. His small arms shook under the weight of Techno's netherite sword. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Philza cheered for Tommy while Wilbur rooted for his twin. Tommy was kicked off his feet and he fell to the floor. Techno's blade was quickly put under Tommy's throat showing that he had won. It was upsetting but Tommy was improving fast. This was the longest time he had lasted since he started learning how to fight last year. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Techno put out a hand for Tommy to grab to help himself get back up and said, "I honestly thought you would have gotten me there, I only won because you weren't watching where you were stepping," </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy grinned and replied, "I'll get you next time for sure then. You better watch out, one day, I'll be a better fighter than you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wouldn't go that far Tommy but whatever you have to tell yourself to make you feel better about losing,"</em>
</p><p>It was one of Technoblades better memories, teaching Tommy how to fight was always fun for him. Wilbur was never one for violence, always fighting with his words, not his fists. So, having another brother like Tommy who wanted to learn was the best thing for him. </p><p>Techno now had Dream in a similar position that he had Tommy in so many years ago. Dream was on the floor with Techno's sword under his chin, blood dripped out of a tiny cut on his neck. The difference between fighting Tommy and Dream was that he loved one of those people with all his heart, he would anything for them. </p><p>
  <em>Tommy sat at the table with a bloody nose and a black eye. Wilbur paced back and forth behind him, you could feel his anxiety radiate off of him. Philza was getting a rag to clean up Tommy's cuts and bruises and Techno stood watching over Tommy. Tommy was 10 at the time, he had gotten in a fight with some of the older kids at their school. Tommy liked to call it a fight to make it sound like he held his own but in reality it was more like he was pummeled into a corner before he ran away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who did this to you?" It was more of a demand from Techno than a question but either way he would get an answer. Techno looked ready for murder and even though he was 15 back then, </em>
  <em>that wouldn't stop him in any way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was Philza who held back Techno when he reentered the room with supplies to help heal Tommy, "Don't pressure him, he just got back home and he's in pain. Let him take his time,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Techno sighed and stormed out of the room. Tommy would end up telling him who did this because Philza would want to know as well. Either way, the truth would come out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm really sorry Dad, I didn't start the fight, they just attacked me randomly," It wasn't a complete lie. He didn't throw the first punch, or many at all, but he did provoke them. George and Sapnap had been bullying Tubbo so it was only right of him to step in and save his best friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay Tom's. I just want you to be better and know who did this to you," Philza could tell that Tommy was lying but decided not to comment on it. If he could get the names of who did this, then he could sort this out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy's lip quivered while he internally debated whether he should tell his Dad who hurt him or not. He was quiet for a few moments, "...It was George and Sapnap, they're in Techno and Wilbur's grade,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh I know who they are," Techno's voice could be heard from the door. He had one hand on the knob and his other held his sword, "And, I know exactly where to find them. I'll be back when I'm done," </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before anyone could protest, Techno was gone. Philza looked uneasy but Tommy couldn't tell if it was because he was worried about Techno or for how hurt those boys were about to become. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Techno came home an hour or two after he left. Blood could be seen on his sword and his clothes but there were only a few scratches on him. He sat next to Tommy who now had bandages on his cuts and said, "They definitely won't be hurting you again anytime soon. It wasn't a fair fight, you were defenseless," </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy's eye's widened and he wondered how badly his brother had hurt George and Sapnap. Though, he couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt. Tommy wanted to be able to fight back when in trouble. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you teach me how to fight? I don't want you to fight for me," Tommy asked hopefully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now I can't promise that I won't fight for you, you're family, everyone in this house would fight for each other. But I can teach you how to fight,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smile on Tommy's face could fuel a thousand suns. It was going to be worth all the work he would have to put into this. But training Tommy would be better for his and his little brothers skills. Tommy pulled Techno into a hug and for once, Techno accepted it. </em>
</p><p>Tommy may have asked him not to fight his battles but that didn't stop Techno from stomping him foot into Dream's chest and pushing him further into the ground. Techno kneeled down with his sword still held to Dream's throat. Half of Dream's mask had shattered during the fight so he could see the fear in his eyes. Dream knew this was his end. </p><p>"Stay away from my family," It was the last thing Dream heard before Techno plunged his blade through Dream's throat. </p><p>
  <strong>Dream was slain by Technoblade. </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I know that it is kinda short but I still really liked how it came out. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>